


[Podfic] Before You Can Walk

by kansouame



Series: [Podfic] theskywasblue's Domestic AU Series [5]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Domestic, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie wants to crawl</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Before You Can Walk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Before You Can Walk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/803269) by [theskywasblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue). 



> Podfic link for [Before You Can Walk](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192013070107.zip)

[](http://s239.photobucket.com/user/kansouame/media/Domestic1_zps4241ef08.jpg.html)

 

Title: Before You Can Walk  
Author: [](http://theskywasblue.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://theskywasblue.dreamwidth.org/)**theskywasblue**  
Reader: [](http://kansouame.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://kansouame.dreamwidth.org/)**kansouame**  
Fandom: Inception  
Pairing: Arthur/Eames  
Rating: G  
File size/type: 3 MB, .mp3  
Length: 10m:08s  
Author's Summary: Part 5 of the Inception Domestic AU Series. - Charlie wants to crawl.  
Text version: [Before You Can Walk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/803269)  
Podfic link for [Before You Can Walk](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192013070107.zip)


End file.
